


His Happiness

by BlindRaccoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love Triangles, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindRaccoon/pseuds/BlindRaccoon
Summary: This is just a simple, short little drabble about Jumin's route for my silly little Vumin loving heart. When I say short I mean short, like- 525 words short but I plan to write more Vumin soon.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from my Wattpad.

Head to palm, peering into the dark red in the fine glass his friend had poured for him, Jihyun thought. Of many things, of past, present, future, and of the the reason his closest friend had called him to meet up, urgently. It sparked anxieties within him that sat in the pit of his stomach and chewed away at his mental state, he had already chewed his nails to stubs.

Nonetheless, he looked over at his friend as he stepped around the counter, his lean muscle tightening the fabric at his arms as he moves. He is carved from marble, and Jihyun as an artist wholeheartedly believes Jumin is the best art piece.

His bone structure is high and strong, his silk ribbons of jet black curls framing his face to majesty. He sits across the island from Jihyun, a smile on his face. Heavenly.

" _Jihyun_.", at the sound of his name, his ears perked. None but Jumin called him by his first name and it was the only sure way Jihyun knew it was him who called his name. They had been friends for two decades, it was a given that they addressed each other more casually then most.

" _Jumin."_ , he mimicked his friend tone with a cheeky smile as the other shook his head in a playful manner. They were so comfortable around the other, Jihyun was the only one who could see the emotional side of Jumin... or so he thought.

"Enough of jokes, I have something important.", their smiles stayed but the aura became more serious as Jihyun gave his friend room to speak. "I... have someone I'd like you to meet. She's actually currently here, waiting to meet you. Mc, dear, come on out here!", Jihyun's brows furrowed in confusion for a mere moment as a woman with long brown hair in a pink dress stepped out of the hallway to Jumin's bedroom.

She was all smiles and kind eyes, her small wave as she sat beside Jumin one of pure innocence. Jihyun can see why Jumin fell for her...

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you finally, V.", he plastered a smile on his face as he shook the women's hand, his fingers brushing a ring on her fourth finger.

"I also have bigger news... we are engaged, Jihyun. I.... I wish for you to be my best man. You are the only person I couldn't get married without.", his smile doesn't meet his eyes.

 _Jihyun thinks the same but the reason is much different. The only person he would want as his wedding is Jumin as well... but he'd want him there as the_ _groom_. He smiles widely.

Jumin was the only one there to comfort him over Rika... Jihyun had hoped maybe what he was feeling wasn't an unrequited yearn, his heart pounding in his chest with a brutal pain.

" _Of course, Jumin._ Of course I want to be at your wedding.", his head is throbbing with the thoughts, nearly suffocating as the words leave his throat. Jumin takes his hands and clasps it in his own, smiling with thanks.

_He would do anything for his happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, V and Jumin deserve better.


End file.
